Ink vs Petals
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Marshall Lee Abadeer liked the florist next door. She was sweet, and pretty, and owned a fucking flower shoppe.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee Abadeer liked the florist next door. She was sweet, and pretty, and owned a fucking flower shoppe. Every time she opened her shoppe she would change the arrangements in the window to show all the pretty flowers she had. And they were gorgeous. Her shoppe had the usual roses and lilies and daisies and all those pretty ones, but she also had exotic flowers he'd ever seen before. Large multicolored ones with dots and big leaves, and small ones that looked like a bud hanging off a vine. He swore he saw one glow one time. A few days he was tempted to go in and tell her some cheesy pick up line like "hey baby, you have any short blond flowers with blue eyes for sale," or "are you a flower? Cuz, baby, I'd pick you,". But he never did. Why? Because she pretty much hated him.  
>Marshall owned a small tattoo parlorpiercing studio right next to her, and sometimes his kinda customers scare away her customers. Can you really blame them? What if you saw a tall, big, burly man with a burlier mustache giving you the stink eyes as he walked in to the tattoo parlor next door? You'd fucking run, that's what you'd do. Actually, Trunks is a sweetheart and has really sensitive skin, so he sometimes cries when he gets his ink done. He just has an eye problem. But that wasn't the only reason she hated. The one time they did talk he must've accidentally offended her, but he wasn't sure how. He faintly recalls saying something about tattooing being more exciting than silly flowers. After that is when she started ordering her exotic flowers. Marshall loved them, and she got twice as much business.  
>He had to talk to her. He'd go insane if he didn't. Every morning she would arrive before he did, already sorting the different flowers in the front as he walked past to his parlor. A few times he stopped to look at the arrangements and smile at the pretty colors, and then notice her glance up at him. Whenever they accidentally made eye contact she instantly looked back at her flowers. Maybe it was the glare in the window, but he thought he saw her blush slightly. He smiled and continued to his tattoo parlor to find Trunks already there waiting for him.<br>"Morning, Trunks. What's up?" Marshall greeted as he pulled out his keys.  
>"Morning, Marshall. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I think it's infected," he said pointing to the fresh tattoo he had received the other day. Marshall looked confused. Infected? He always cleaned his needles and tools, there is no way any of his customers had gotten an infection.<br>"Let me see," Marshall knelt down as Trunks pulled up his basketball shorts to showcase his inner thigh. He carefully peeled back the bandage slightly and looked at the red skin and pretty design. Trunks always got red when Marshall worked on him, he's got pale and sensitive skin. But this wasn't infected. He stuck the bandage back in place and stood up.  
>"Don't worry, Trunks, it's not infected," he assured him.<br>"But why does it hurt oh so much?" He asked, his southern accent starting to peek in his voice.  
>"The inner thigh is a very sensitive area on the human body, it'll take a little bit longer than usual for it to become completely pain free," he explained.<br>"Okay, thank you so much, Marshall," he grinned and shook his hand.  
>"No problem, Trunks. Come again whenever you please," he smiled and turned to open his parlor.<br>The day went on as usual. A few customers in the morning and scheduled ones from weeks or even months ago. Sometimes a tourist would come in with a bouquet of flowers and an ice cream cone from the previous shoppes and parlors down the strip. He'd only offer his smaller ones to those customers somewhere unseen so they wouldn't regret it later. Tourists only came a few times through out the month, but when they did come they were a bit annoying. They were so giddy and excited, and for some reason they thought Marshall wanted to hear all about their day in town despite the fact that he's lived uptown for his entire life. That's another reason he only offered his smaller ones. The quicker the better. Today he had a tourist and her sister, and they both asked for some kind of heart on their wrists. He did, and they paid and then left. They kept chatting about the blond in the flower shoppe, and how cute and old fashioned her store was. For once, Marshall actually listened to what they were saying.  
>At the end of the day, he sat back in his tattooing chair and sighed. The sun was setting and the flouriest was supposedly closing her shoppe about now. He knew because when she locked her door her keys would jingle and sometimes she'd drop them. He smiled every time she did. The jingling came just as expected along with the drop and her grumbling about her silly butterfingers when he heard a squeal. His eyes snapped open and he stood up. His front wall was made completely of windows so people could see his parlor better, but before he could peek out his door he heard giggles and relaxed.<br>"Fionna!" Cake squealed, tackling her short friend and giggling as she stumbled back and tried to regain her balance.  
>"Cake, what the fuck?" She hissed.<br>"Girl, I haven't seen you in weeks! What have you been doing?"  
>"I've been busy with the shoppe, I've been getting a lot of customers lately," she told her trying to pry off the tall, olive skinned woman.<br>"Really? You've barely even texted me! We need to hang out, and do something," Cake decided and hugging her tighter.  
>"Cake...please let go," Fionna begged. Cake rolled her eyes and released the blond, dusting off her shoulder and patting her golden locks.<br>"C'mon, it's not even ten. Let's go out tonight," she begged. Fionna shook her head.  
>"No, I have to work tomorrow," she informed her.<br>"No you don't," Cake replied. "Saturday's you get off, it says so on your window," she pointed to the cute little sign reading "open from 10 a.m. to 6 p.m. everyday except Saturdays" with a smiley face at the end.  
>"Is it really Friday? I didn't even notice," Fionna muttered scratching her head in confusion.<br>"No way! You never said your shoppe was next to a tattoo parlor!" Cake exclaimed noticing the sign in front of the parlor.  
>"What?" She turned to see the parlor that Cake was gawking at. "Oh yeah, he moved in a few months ago. He's kinda annoying."<br>"He?" She questioned. Fionna nodded. "Is he hot?" Fionna blushed at Cakes blunt question.  
>"I-I dunno, I've only talked to him once, and he said tattooing would be more fun than standing in a pollen cloud," she grumbled at the memory. He had not respect for flowers, they were so much more than allergy machines. Just because he has them doesn't mean he can totally bash on flowers.<br>"What's his name?" She asked.  
>Fionna shrugged and said, "I dunno, I forgot." Cake rolled her eyes.<br>"C'mon, I need a butterfly on my neck," she said grabbing her pale wrist.  
>"W-what! Are you crazy! You're not just spontaneously getting a tattoo just to talk to him!" Fionna protested and tried to twist her wrist from Cake's grip. All attempts where futile, of course. Cake could probably lift a fucking truck if she put her mind to it.<br>"Spontaneous? I've been wanting a cliché butterfly tattoo since I was 12," Cake reminded her and dragged her to the parlor door.  
>"Cake, that's- ugh! No-"<br>Fionna shut up as soon as she was tugged in to the dense building. The walls were littered with tattoo designs and pictures of old customers (she assumed). He also had band posters and the little amount of wall that was exposed was made of brick. Dozens of binders were on table tops and there was a black chair in the right corner of the room with a light hanging above it. There was a table next to it as well along with a smaller one with his tools, and a counter on the other side of the room with a **CASH** register. It had a more modern feel to it than Fionna's small turquoise and white shoppe next door. The music sounded grungy and had a classic rock n' roll feel to it. It wasn't too loud, and it wasn't exactly what Fionna was expecting. She was expecting more of the "emo" and "punk" genera's, but this was a pleasant surprise.  
>"Sorry, store's closed," Marshall said from behind the counter. He was sorting out today's paper work and didn't even bother looking up at the two ladies. His black hair fell over his eyes and his tall lanky body was dressed in a grey flannel and black skinnies. Fionna felt nervous. He was actually quite attractive. Cake was speechless as well. She gaped at the beautiful stranger and tried to find something to say.<br>"Uh, Fionna wants a tattoo on her ass," she blurted. Marshall looked up and furrowed his brows, looking between the two of them.  
>"W-what! No I don't, you're the one who wants a tattoo!" Fionna blushed deeply. No way she would let him stick a needle in her ass. Marshall instantly recognized the flustard blond and quirked the corner of his lips.<br>"An ass tattoo? That's a painful place to get a tattoo," he said.  
>"Any place is a painful place to get a tattoo," she snarked and crossed her arms.<br>"Fionna, don't be rude," Cake whispered to her. Marshall chuckled.  
>"You're right, but some places are more bearable than others," he stacked up his papers neatly and set his pen down. "So, why are you really here?" He asked.<br>"I'm wondering that myself," Fionna grumbled to herself.  
>"Oh, I wanted to get a tattoo," Cake announced with a smile.<br>"On your ass or no?" He joked walking around the counter and over to his tools. She giggled.  
>"No, my neck."<br>"Small, or big?" He spoke while sorting out the colors and his tools.  
>"Uh, small," she answered.<br>"Well, since your order isn't too tall I can stay open a bit longer," he smiled and looked up from his hands. "What kinda design were you thinking?"  
>"Just a little butterfly." Marshall set down one of his tools he was cleaning and picked up one of the various binders.<br>"Okay then, let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: talking

Cake shivered as she felt the cool Cotten pad against her neck, the alcohol leaving an unattractive smell in her nose. Her nape felt numb once he pulled away and she took a deep breath. Fionna sat in a chair next to her, a bored look upon her face as she watched Marshall prepare his tattoo gun. His latex gloves smoothed over Cakes neck and she took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" Fionna asked her. She nodded and took her friends hand. Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"You got yourself in to this. I honestly thought you would've been tougher," Fionna teased as the faint buzz of the machine suddenly flicked on. Cake flinched at the sound and squeezed Fionna's hand.

"Is it gone hurt a lot?" She asked shutting her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm literally about to stab you repeatedly with a needle dipped in color," he said. Fionna glared at him as she felt Cake squeeze her hand tighter. Marshall noticed her disapproving look and hated to think about how cute yet intimidating she looked at the same time. "What?"

"At least try to be sensitive, she's scared," she spoke harshly and rubbed Cake's shoulder.

"I'm just telling it how it is," he defended.

"'Telling it how it is' is a great way to scare the shit out of your customers," she snarked.

"My customers usually know what they're getting themselves into and I don't have to," he retorted shutting off the gun.

"You can't expect all your customers to be fully informed about tattoos, how many tourists have you scared 'telling it how it is'?"

"None. They're too excited to even listen," he answered starting to get irritated.

"Guys?" Cake spoke.

"I don't even know why tourists get a tattoo, it's barely a souvenir and if you ask me its a waste of time, money, and pain."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you, isn't it?" He growled setting down the gun entirely.

"Well, maybe you should've. It's not a surprise you didn't since you obviously have no consideration for others," she snarked.

"Guys, serious-"

"I have consideration for others!" He snapped.

"Is that why you scared Cake about something she's never done before? Plus, the way you said it was kinda rude," she jibed.

"How was it rude?"

"It sounded like you thought she was dumb for not knowing everything about stupid tattooing."

"It's the basic concept of tattoos!"

"Guys! Shut it!" Cake shouted. Fionna gaped and then shut her mouth while Marshall kept his as a thin angry line. "I just want a purple and pink butterfly tattoo on the back of my neck, could you guys not argue while that's happening?" She snapped. They both nodded. "Thank you. Marshall, please continue."

The machine clicked on again and buzzed as Marshall tore his glare from Fionna's and started on Cake's nape. She winched, but stayed relatively still as he worked. Her body shivered, and Fionna rubbed her thumb against the back of Cake's hand to comfort her. Cake had never had a high pain tolerance, so Fionna was honestly surprised she was so willing to get a tattoo. On the other hand, she's always been a bit unpredictable. After about a half an hour Marshall took the gun from her neck and the buzzing stopped. He wiped her neck one last time and sealed it with a soft bandage.

"Keep that on for 2-24 hours, and when you take it off gently wash it with Lukewarm water and unscented soap. Don't hold it directly under the water and pat it with a paper towel then let it air dry. After that apply some ointment. Do that 3-5 times a day until it's fully healed. It'll take anywhere from 3-6 weeks. Don't work out, or wear tight clothing, or scratch it, or submerge it it water. Also avoid direct sunlight and swelling," he instructed as he cleaned off his gun.

"Got it," Cake smiled and reached up to wipe away some wetness from her eyes.

"You okay? How you feeling?" Fionna asked while rubbing her back.

"Well, it was definitely a pain in the neck," she joked. Marshall chuckled and Fionna giggled, leaning her head on her shoulder and patting her arm.

"Good one, Cake," she smiled.

"Thanks. It did hurt, but not as much as I anticipated," Cake smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad you're not dying from the pain," Fionna teased. Cake laughed a bit and got off the chair. She had already paid Marshall for his services before he had started.

"Hey, Fi, you wanna go get a few drinks down at Marty's?" Cake asked.

"Sure, but only one. I don't wanna stay up too late," Fionna replied.

"Awesome," she then turned to Marshall and beamed. "You wanna come with us?" Fionna nearly choked on her own spit. Did Cake seriously ask him that! Why! It was obvious they were oil and water! Him joining them would be a bad idea!

"Uh…now?" He furrowed his brows and looked at his watch.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we got a drink, and you seem pretty cool," she said.

"Um, I dunno. I'm working tomorrow," he told her.

"You work Saturdays?" Fionna asked out of the blue. He looked over to her.

"Yea, I take Sunday's off instead."

"That's interesting, most of the shops close on Saturdays," she replied.

"Yeah, well when I'm the only shop open its busier than usual," he explained.

"I guess that makes some sense…" she mumbled. Cake grinned as Fionna looked away from Marshall and to the floor.

"Anyways, how about just one drink?" Cake offered. Marshall turned back to her and scratched his head.

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt anything," he said.

"Awesome!"

"Marty's is seriously the coolest bar ever. Have you ever been?" Cake asked Marshall as they approached the quaint bar.

"No, I moved down to this part of town a few months ago. I used to live uptown with my parents," he told her.

"Wow, I heard uptown is really fancy. Did they sell anything dipped in gold like watches, rings, shoes, purses, ice cream?" Marshall chuckled.

"No, but everyone is rich or their parents are rich, and everyone is a snob. I didn't really like it up there," he explained as they entered the bar. Fionna was silent as the two continued their conversation and they sat at the nearly empty bar.

"What'll it be for tonight?" The bartender asked.

"Three beers, please," Cake ordered politely with a smile.

"Tap or bottle?"

"Bottle is fine," she replied.

The bartender nodded and set out a beer in front of each of them. Fionna sat with Cake as a divider between herself and Marshall, silently drinking her beer as they talked. She spoke a few times whenever Cake talked to her or asked a question, other than that she was silently wishing she was at home. If it was just Cake she would be fine, but that tattoo guy irritated her for some reason. Whenever she glanced over at him she found that he was already looking at her. His eyes quickly shifted back to Cake when she simply turned her head towards him. What was his problem? Did he wanna fight? She would fight him. She had no doubt she could kick his ass in five seconds. Now when she glanced over she was glaring, and rolled her eyes in disgust whenever he lingered his gaze. She finished her beer first and called for another one, getting more worked up over his possibly threatening gazes. Fionna was so fucking ready to beat this guy up. One more look and he was going down.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back," Cake said with a hiccup and a slight giggle as she ran off to the little girls room. Fionna sighed deeply and met the halfway mark of her second beer. She looked over one more time and nearly pulled out her hair when she met his gaze. She glared at him and looked him up and down. He had a little muscle, but he was mostly skinny scrawny. She could totally pummel his ass in to the ground.

"What the fuck is your deal?" She asked harshly after realizing he wasn't looking away.

"Huh?"

"You keep looking at me. What do you want?" She questioned sipping her beer again.

"Nothing…you're the one who's been glaring at me this whole time," he pointed out.

"Because you keep looking at me. What? You wanna fight me?" She asked turning in her stool to face him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Fight you? You think I want to fight you?" She nodded.

"Why else would you be starring at me?" He shrugged and shifted to the edge of his stool so he was closer to her.

"I dunno, maybe I think your pretty and I like looking at you," he said leaning his elbow on the bar. She blushed and hardened her glare.

"S-shut up, you don't think that," she grumbled turning back to her beer. He chuckled.

"I actually do think you're pretty. You're very pretty. Dare I say it, you're absolutely gorgeous," he smirked as her cheeks got redder with each word. She gulped the rest of her beer and called for a third.

"You're so annoying," she growled and sipped her third. Marshall rolled his eyes, he wasn't getting anywhere fast with her. He didn't know how long he had until Cake came back.

"I get it, you hate me. Can you drop that? I don't even know why you hate me," he scoffed. Her eyes flicked over to see him glaring at his own bottle as well.

"Because you're so cocky and full of yourself. You don't care about others, and you're just annoying," she said.

"What else would I be filled with? There's no one else inside me, so why don't I take up some space?" Fionna rolled her eyes.

"God, you're just…" she turned to him and scrunched her lips angrily, unsure of how to really express in words how aggravating she found him. "Ugh! You're just ugh!"

"I'm 'ugh'? What does that mean?" He questioned facing her again.

"It means we can't get along, no matter how hard we try you'll always be so annoying," she tried to explain, leaning forward to intimidate him.

"Maybe if you tried to remove that stick up your ass I wouldn't be so annoying," he retorted leaning forward as well. Her jaw dropped in offense.

"God, why did Cake even invite you. Right now _you're _the stick up my ass," she jibed.

"I guess we just can't be around each other, can we?"

"No, we can't."

"Fine."

"_Fine." _Marshall then got up out of his seat, but instead of walking out the door he marched straight up to Fionna and placed his lips over hers. Her almost drunk brain barely registered it, and she clutched the front of his shirt. Marshall let his arm snake around her waist as he pulled back. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: mistakes

Fionna's mind woke up before she wanted to open her eyes. She could feel all four beers she had last night right in her head as she winced at the sunlight that must've been shining through her window. Except she didn't have a window in her bedroom, and there was no way the sun could touch her in her sleep. She squeezed her eyes tightly, ignoring that fact and snuggling closer in her blanket. For some reason she feel warmer around her waist and her back and shoulders. That's definitely strange, she didn't feel the weight of her two cats on the end of her bed. Did Miskers and Wittens not come to bed last night? They always came to bed. Did they not like her anymore? Did they need to go to the vet? Did she need to get new cats? Or just more cats. More cats for her to slowly chase away from the edge of her bed two at a time.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the warmth around her waist squeeze her. Kisses were pressed against her neck and down between her shoulder blades. Oh fuck, she wasn't wearing any clothes! She was about to completely freak out about who the fuck was in her bed and…wait, this wasn't her bed. Her sheets are blue, not white. And her floor is not in desperate need of vacuuming. Fuck, what happened last night. Kisses weren't the only thing being pressed to her body. Only then did she register the heat along her back as another person. Another person who was currently kissing her nape and caressing her hip. The kisses lead up to her ear and she waited for the mystery man to reveal his voice to her.

"Good morning," murmured a familiar husky voice. Her eyes widened, and she jerked up to see Marshall laying next to her with a smug smile on his face. Her jaw dropped, and remembered she was naked and pulled the covers over her chest.

"M-Marshall? What the fuck? What happened?" She asked looking around the room.

It was kinda obvious what had happened, but she was really trying to figure out _how. _How did he manage to get her in bed? When did they stop arguing and start kissing? She couldn't think clearly and saw her blouse on the edge of the bed and her skirt near his door. Her bra was hanging off of a guitar stand, yet she couldn't seem to spot her panties.

"Well, it's kinda obvious what happened. How it happened…I'm not so sure myself," he replied laying flat on his back.

"How did I even get here? And where is my underwear?" She asked.

"Oh," Marshall lifted one of the pillows and pulled out her plain white underwear from underneath it. He stretched it with his fingers and smiled at the memories from last night. "Here it is," he grinned and held them up. She glared at him and snatched them from his hands, instantly getting out of his bed and slipping them on. He watched as she walked over to his guitar stand to claimed her bra, promptly putting it back on and continuing to gather the rest of her clothes.

"Wait, are you already leaving?" He asked sitting up.

"Don't you have work today?" She snarked. He frowned.

"Yeah, but that's later. C'mon, at least stay for breakfast," he quickly picked his boxers from the ground and pulled them back up.

"No, I have to run errands and place new orders and go grocery shopping and not be around you," she spoke hurriedly as she bent down to pick up her skirt. Marshall smirked.

"Nice boy-shorts, you wear those often?" He teased. She squeaked and quickly turned so her behind was facing away from him.

"D-don't look at my ass! And no, I don't. T-they were the only clean pair and I have to do laundry," she glared and started slipping her skirt on.

"Well, I've done worse than looking," he said and stepped in front of her, a smug grin contradicting the lustful gleam in his eyes. She blushed as he reached out for her hip. "Unless you hardly remember last night, I have no problem jogging your memory," he bit his lip and ducked down to gently kiss her neck. His lips feathered over the hickeys he left last night and curved in to a grin before kissing her again. Fionna frowned. What was happening? They already did that stuff while they were drunk and stupid, why is he doing that? Unless…he actually wanted to be with her…shit. She gently pushed him back.

"Uh, Marshall. You do know that last night was a mistake, right?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Then last night was the best mistake I ever made. I wouldn't mind making the same mistake again, would you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Wait…I do mind…we shouldn't…Marshall…" she said between kisses, but eventually stopped as he softly pushed her against his wall.

She didn't know what to do or say. A part of her was screaming to go home and forget it ever happened, but another part of her was telling her how fucking fantastic Marshall was at kissing. His lips practically danced with hers and tempted her to kiss back. But she had errands! So many thing to do! And what about Cake? What happened to Cake…and, what time was it…and, God why is he so good at kissing? She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as his tongue pressed against hers. He smiled and pulled back slightly to grin down at her. Fionna frowned and instantly put her arms back to her sides, slightly disappointed he stopped. The blond let her head rest against the wall, her mind weighing the pros and cons of staying. Instead of kissing her lips again he resumed against her neck. Marshall kissed up and down the purplish spots on her skin and nipped at her ear lobe.

"You're awfully quiet," he murmured and continued to kiss her skin.

"I'm thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

"…staying," she mumbled. He chuckled and smoothed his hand over her figure.

"Is that really something to think about?"

"Y…you're distracting me," she stammered as he started to unzip her skirt again.

"Mmm…I think those boy-shorts look really good on you. I'd love to see them again," he whispered and slid his hands down her undone skirt. Fionna gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth once he grabbed her ass.

"W-where did Cake go last night?" She asked.

"She went home, we walked her there," he informed her.

"And after that?" He grinned.

"I think you can guess what happened next." Fionna sighed as he kissed her collar bones and then pushed him back again. He backed off on his own, but was taken by surprise when she shoved him back on to his bed. The tiny girl climbed over him, glaring down at him before leaning down to kiss him.

"Was it something like this?" She asked. He shook his head, slightly dazed by how fast she gained control over him.

"No, it was a little flipped," he replied and looked down at her lips again. She smirked, that was the first time she smiled this morning, and leaned down for another kiss. Before her lips met his she pulled back.

"You do know this is a one time thing, and that after I leave this never happened, right?" She asked sternly. He nodded, getting a bit impatient as he glanced to her lips. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone, understood?"

"Yes, I get it. We never fucked and you still hate me. It's in my brain," he sassed. She rolled her eyes.

"God, you are _so_ annoying. Put those lips to better use and kiss me," she ordered.

He did as she asked, smiling slightly before he did and tugging down her tight skirt. It rejoined the floor next to Marshall's flannel from last night. His tongue was quick to engage hers as they inched further back on the mattress and his hands drifted back over her tush. He dug his fingers under the fabric and groaned slightly as how creamy and soft her skin was. She was so pale she made him look like he had an intense tan. He loved that. It didn't take long for him to trace around her underwear and tease slightly between her thighs. She barely noticed it until he cupped her sex and she moaned loudly and involuntarily.

"Fuck you," she managed, his fingers working throughly against her panties.

"You like that?" He smiled.

She nodded and pushed her hips against his fingers. He flipped her over and watched her squirm underneath him. Fionna panted as his fingers pushed harder. She wanted more. Before she could even ask he replaced his hand with his own hips, rolling and grinding against her as she moaned helplessly. He gripped her hips and bit his lip, reaching for his night stand and finally finding a spare condom. Without warning he stripped off her bra and panties and pulled down his boxers. She waited as he opened and rolled on the condom, asking herself if she was really doing this sober when he repositioned himself over her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, just fuck me already," she demanded impatiently. He rolled his eyes and slowly pushed in. She gasped at the stretch and he stopped.

"You oka-"

"Yes, fucking go," she barked, sweat starting to roll down her back. He did so and continued. She purred happily as he drew back, and then in just as slowly.

"Geez, don't go so slow. I'm not a virgin," she urged digging her fingers in to his hair.

"That's kinda obvious," he muttered and quickened his pace.

She moaned at his change of pace and smiled as he kissed over her neck and down her naked chest. He pressed his tongue to her nipple and grabbed her other breast with his hand. Her breath hitched as this happened, rocking her hips with his as her lungs demanded more air and her body demanded more pleasure. She would ask for more, but he probably wouldn't listen. He groaned as her hips bucked in to his and rested his forehead between her breasts. It only took a few more thrusts for her to cum and roll her head back as she moaned loudly. Her body fell flat against his mattress and her chest heaved while he continued two more thrusts before grunting and breathing heavy as well. They laid there panting until Fionna pulled him out of her and wiggled out from underneath him.

"Where…are you going?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Home," she answered finding her clothes again.

"R…really? Aren't you tired after that?" He question. She looked back at him over her shoulder as she clipped on her bra.

"After what? Nothing happened, remember? Besides, I have a busy day and you just pushed back my schedule. I gotta get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: invitation

"No, nothing happened last night," Fionna spoke in to the phone as she folded her clothes.

"I don't believe you, I saw him kiss you at the bar while I was in the bathroom. Something went down," Cake replied stubbornly. Fionna sighed.

"He's delusional. One minute we're arguing, and the next he's kissing me. I dunno why. He must think we've got one of those I-hate-you-so-much-I'm-attracted-to-you relationships. Which, we don't," Fionna said and placed her folded clothes in to her basket. Cake frowned on the other end. She had been interrogating Fionna for an hour, and she still hasn't spilled. It was starting to get irritating how good she was at lying.

"C'mon, Fi, drop the act and tell me what happeeeeeeeeeened," she begged.

"There's no act, nothing happened whatsoever. We dropped you off at your apartment, and then he dropped me off at my apartment, and then he went to his apartment. Wow, we all live in apartments."

"We live in a busy city, what did you expect?"

"True, but I'm serious when I say nothing happened," Fionna set down her basket of folded laundry and opened the first drawer of her dresser.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you weren't at your apartment this morning?" Cake challenged. Fionna froze and almost dropped her phone. She forgot that Cake borrowed her coat that night. She must've came early to drop it off.

"Uh, I was running errands," she lied.

"At eight in the morning? That's when you make yourself breakfast," she reminded her.

"I had to get up early."

"For what?"

"My errands."

"What kind of errands?"

"Important ones."

"Fionna, just fucking confess that you slept with Marshall!" Cake snapped. Fionna grabbed at her hair and groaned.

"Fine! I had sex with Marshall last night! Are you happy?" Fionna shouted. Cake's jaw dropped along with her phone. She heard a faint hello from her phone on the counter as she gaped at her lunch. Shit, she wasn't expecting that. Well, she was, yet she wasn't. She was assuming something happened, but nothing like actual sex. Fionna hated his guts. How did he manage to get her in bed? Geez…

"Cake? Hello? Are you there?" Fionna asked. Cake snapped out of it and scrambled to pick up her phone and answer.

"You _actually_ had sex with Marshall?" She spoke finally.

"Yeah…twice," Fionna told her.

"Twice? When did you have time to do it twice!"

"Last night…and then this morn-"

"This morning! What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I did it," Fionna groaned again and placed her palm over her face. She let her head fall in shame and pressed it to her dresser.

"He's hot, Fi. The answer is in plain sight."

"I didn't sleep with him _just_ because he's hot. I was drunk, and it was a mistake," she sighed and closed her dresser before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. "You can't tell anyone, and you can't ask him about it because we both decided that it never happened and whatever."

"Mm-hm, okay. Whatever. Anyways, how was it?" Cake asked eagerly.

"Huh?"

"The sex. How was it? Was he nice and slow, or was he rough and fast?" She growled a bit at the end like a cat to emphasize the rough part.

"Ew, why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. Now spill."

"He…wasn't bad. It was good, but it's definitely not the best sex I've ever had," she reported, getting up and returning to her laundry.

"Really? He came off as the kinda guy who was so good a sex because he had so much of it," Cake said.

"Yeah, same, but I dunno. Maybe I just dislike him too much, y'know? Because he did all the right things, but I didn't really feel anything click between us."

"Ugh, you're making this sound like princess diaries but PG-13 version."

"What do you mean?" Fi questioned.

"You didn't feel anything click so it made the sex bad? That's exactly like Mia when she kissed that dude and her foot didn't pop," Cake explained.

"Well, maybe Mia has a point. It would be nice to have some kind of chemistry with someone before I have sex with them," Fionna pointed out.

"Honey, that's not really how one night stands work. At the least you need to be physically attractive to him, and you obviously are."

"Pffff, no way. He's so skinny scrawny, I could take him out in five seconds flat," she said.

"That's because you've been doing karate since you were fucking five. And he's not all skin and bones. He's got some muscle," Cake defended.

"Yeah? So what?" Cake rolled her eyes.

"So, it's useless denying that you think he's hot."

"Well of course he's hot, but-"

"Stop arguing with me," Cake interrupted. Fionna sighed.

"Sorry, I just feel really stupid," she mumbled.

"It's fine. You did drink more than him and me, so you could blame it on that," she suggested.

"Yeah, but how would that explain this morning. My hangover didn't make me have sex with him," she pointed out.

"Maybe he tempted you with his amazingly sexy bed head!" Cake exclaimed. Fionna laughed and grinned at her goofball friend.

"Yes, my biggest weakness! The skewed mess of dark, shaggy hair instantly gets my panties wet!" Fionna joked.

"Only the messiest hair can moisten thy panties! Any less and you'll have to fake it!" Cake said through her laughter. Fionna chortled and giggled as she finished up her laundry.

"Cake, you're the best," she giggled and carried her laundry basket back to her washing machine.

"Thanks man. You free tonight?" She asked.

"Ugh, I do not want to get drunk again. I always get this weird rash on my neck when I drink beer," she said and leaned against her washing machine.

"Was it a rash or a hickey this time?" Cake teased. Fionna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Both, but seriously. No drinking for me tonight."

"Don't worry, I was just thinking of coming over with ice cream and maybe inspecting the damage he left behind."

"God, Cake, you are as subtle as a gun," Fionna snickered.

"I prefer sniper rifle."

"What ever, sniper. Be here by four with brownie chunks."

"Got it."

"See you tonight," Fionna smiled.

"Okay, bye!" Cake chirped before hanging up.

Fionna yawned and stretched her back, her body still stiff after this morning and last night. The hickeys across her neck would take days to fade, and she'd regret it every day. From now on whenever she sees him she'll be reminded of the stupid decision she made. If only she could turn back time and stop him from even kissing her in the first place. Why _did_ he kiss her? He barely had one drink, so he wasn't even tipsy. That worried her. Because if he purposely kissed her when he wasn't even drunk, then he felt something for her…right? Fionna groaned and buried her face in her hands. This was so frustrating. He made her feel like she was in high school again, and high school was not fun at all.

Hopefully he doesn't really like her and just wanted a quick fuck because she could not handle it if he actually liked her. Just imagining him as her boyfriend gave her a headache. He'd tease her all the time and end up really upsetting her and then try to fix it with some kind of cheep gift. They'd have the worst relationship in the history of worst relationships. Let's not forget that he's stubborn, and annoying, and obnoxious, and completely full of it. He needs to get a reality check. What happened is never going to happen again. Fionna sighed and shook her head. The memory of his seductive smirk…made her cringe. It would be best if they never spoke again.

She dropped her hands to her sides and made her way to her kitchen. Sun shone in from the small window over the sink, and Miskers was on the floor in the middle of it. Fionna giggled and crouched down to rub her warm belly and received a loud purr of approval.

"Someone's getting a little big. Maybe I can go to the pet store today and get a new scratching post," she grinned at her silver tabby. Miskers purred even louder and Wittens meowed next to his food bowl. "Oops, I guess you guys want some lunch," she stood up and filled the bowl next to the window. She smiled at Wittens and ran her fingers through his long white coat. "You're such a pretty kitty," she cooed.

The cat purred in response and Fionna turned her attention to the pile of mail in the middle of her counter. Her fingers sorted through the envelopes, mentally marking the bills and shoppe letters when she came across a deep purple envelope. She set down the others and noticed the logo on the top right corner before ripping it open. Once it was opened, she pulled out the content and started to read the letter.

"Dear Ms. Fionna Murtons…

We would like you to join us for our annual fundraiser Relay for Life at the Grandees Central Park on the 20th of June as one of our sponsors. If you are unfamiliar with Relay for Life, it is a 24 hour fundraising event created by the American Cancer Society, and all the funds go towards cancer patients and cancer research. As a sponsor you can, open up a stand at the event and sell some of your wonderful flowers. You'll get a bit of publicity, and we would like you put at least 50% of your funds you make during the event towards the American Cancer Society. If you are interested in our proposal, please contact us at…holy shit," Fionna gaped at the letter in front of her and then at Wittens who was still occupied with his lunch. "Wittens! Did you hear this!" She almost screened, picking up her snowy white cat and disrupting him from his meal.

"I'm gonna be a sponsor!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: awkward interactions

"Do you got it?" Fionna asked Cake, securing the last leg of their open tent and peaking over at her.

"A-almost…there!" She stuttered and sighed once it was secured as well.

"Awesome, and thanks again for helping me with this thing," she said as she started to set up the table.

"No problem, girl. This sounds super rad. I had no idea they did this every year," she replied while unpacking the flowers.

"Do you know who's camped next to us? It looks like they arrived super early," Fionna asked after she noticed the spot to her right. It has pictures of what looked like face paints, and a table with a large black box on top of it.

"Uh, I dunno. Lemme check," Cake took out a paper from her back pocket and looked through the map portion. "Uhmmm…I have no clue how to even read this map."

"Let me see it," Fionna took the map from Cake and looked at it. "Crap, neither can I."

"Is there someone we could ask?" Cake wondered.

"I dunno, but they'll have to show up sometime. It looks like they're a sponsor as well," she pointed out.

"I guess…do you know what they're doing for fundraising?" Cake asked.

"Uh, it looks like face painting," Fionna said looking over her shoulder.

"Hopefully they're nice. We're stuck with them for a good 24 hours, and I don't want it to be an annoying rivalry," Cake muttered while looking back at the map and trying to decipher it.

"I'm gonna start arranging the flowers and put the rest of the stuff in our tent," Fionna informed her.

"Okay…I'll try to figure out this damn map," Cake replied.

"Oh, and when you're done could you check the activity list and their times? I forgot a whole bunch of them and Lucy wants to know," she requested.

"Uh-huh."

Cake busied herself with the map as Fionna arranged and rearranged different bouquets. She had already set out a few the night before, but those were just regular groups of flowers. Roses, daisies, daffodils, etc. The florist did her best not to touch the delicate petals, and admired their lovely petals while she arranged them. She sighed and smiled before sniffing the new bouquet. A part of her secretly wishes no one would buy her flowers so she could keep the beautiful petals to herself. Their natural perfume always lingered on her blond locks and pale skin. Cake always asked what perfume or body spray she uses, but she just chuckles and says it comes with the job. The light breeze splayed strands of golden hair across her lips, instantly adhering to her Chapstick and vexing the pacified blond.

"Hey! Fi!" Cake shouted despite her only being three feet away. Fionna flinched and nearly dropped her flowers.

"Geez, Cake! Calm down, I'm right here," she snapped.

"Sorry, but I finally figured out this damn map!" She squealed with delight.

"Really?" She stepped closer to her friend and gazed upon the difficult map.

"Yeah, we're right here, and…our neighbor is this guy," she told her while pointing to their places.

"Okay, but who is it?" Fi asked.

"Uh…it says 'Bubba's Bakery'," she read.

"Oh, I know him. He owns the bakery two stores down. I've heard he's very nice and has a b-"

"Yeah, yeah. He sounds wonderful, but why would he be doing face painting?" Cake interrupted while looking skeptically to the set up to their right.

"Oh…yeah, that doesn't make sense. Who's on the other side?"

"Uh…I'm not sure, there's a stain on the map," she confessed sheepishly. Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at her friend.

"I guess we'll just have to continue to wait and see," Fionna shrugged and continued to set up when she heard her name being called.

"Fionna Murtons?" A short plump woman with a clipboard called. She wore her hair in a low pony with a purple shirt and white capris.

"That's me," Fionna smiled and walked out in to the sun. The lady smiled and looked back down to her clipboard.

"Great, I'm glad you could make it. You're shoppe is called 'Fionna's Flourishing Flowers,' correct?" She asked. Fionna nodded.

"Yup, that's me," she confirmed. The woman grinned and marked something down on her clipboard before looking back up to the blond.

"Excellent. For the next 24 hours your sponsor buddy will be the gentleman to your right," she told them.

"Who is that?" Cake asked. "We haven't seen him and we arrived a bit late."

"Uh…" the lady checked her clipboard, holding her pen to the page and reading across it before smiling again. "Ah! Here he is. His name is Marshall and he has a tattoo parlor called 'Think Ink,'" she informed them. Fionna almost threw up her cheep breakfast burrito. Did she say…

"Marshall? As in…Marshall Lee Abadeer?" Fionna questioned.

"That's the man exactly! Why? Do you know him?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, Fi definitely knows Mr. Abade-uh!" Cake was interrupted by Fionna's elbow jabbing in to her ribs.

"His shop is next to mine, and we…don't exactly get along," Fionna explained.

"Well, good thing it's only 24 hours, right? Hopefully you won't be jumping at each other's throats because some of these challenges require a lot of trust."

"Challenges?" Fionna repeated. The woman nodded.

"Yeah, the challenges."

"I'm sorry, what challenges?"

"The sponsor challenges. It's apart of the fundraiser. All of the sponsors have a partner and they all compete in a series of challenges. Everyone else can bet on the team they think is gonna win, and the winners get a nifty poster and a free 'American Cancer Society' tee-shirt," she informed them.

"Wait…I didn't read anything about challenges in the letter."

"Haven't you been receiving the emails? We've been sending separate emails specifically to the sponsors so they knew about this."

"Um…I can't recall receiving any extra emails…sorry," she admitted.

"It's fine, what you're wearing is fine, and it won't really matter if you lose. All that matters is you have fun, and kick cancers butt!" She exclaimed.

"Um…okay, but is there a way I could possibly switch partners or something?" She practically begged.

"I'm sorry, but if I move you to someone else the whole list is gonna be messed up. I'm sure you can set aside your differences for 24 hours in the name of cancer awareness, right?"

"I don't kno-"

"Well, if you're not that dedicated and refuse to play with your partner, you can sit out or pack up and leave," she said not as cheery as usual.

"W-wait! No, t-that's not what I'm saying-"

"Excellent! I'm so glad you are willing to cooperate with us and your partner," she smiled before walking off to the next tent.

Fionna stood with her jaw dropped to the floor. She still couldn't believe what she had been told, and she still couldn't believe that of all the people in this event she was stuck with the one she absolutely couldn't stand. Cake was just as shocked. Not because she was paired with Marshall, but because of how quickly that woman went from sweetheart to total bitch in five seconds. Needless to say, both girls were unhappy with what had just happened. After a few moments Fionna closed her jaw and raked her fingers through her hair in frustration. She groaned, and shifted her palm over her face.

"This is just fucking perfect," she growled.

"Wow…this is gonna be interesting to watch," Cake chuckled.

"Shut up," Fionna snapped.

"I'm gonna have to get an extra large bowl of popcorn for this. Wow!" She laughed.

"Cut it out, Cake," Fi frowned.

"Can I film this? I really wanna remember this forever," she provoked.

"Cake!" Fionna shouted. Instead of stopping, Cake disintegrated in to annoying giggles while Fionna hid her face. She grumbled before returning to her flowers, only to realize she had finished and had to haul all the boxes back to their car. The florist sighed and picked up the first box.

"I'm gonna put these back in the car, feel free to join me once you stop laughing your ass off," Fionna said.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Okay, h-have fun!" Cake snorted and clutched her stomach from laughing too hard.

"Shut your big mouth before you catch a fly!" Fionna shouted over her shoulder when she accidentally bumped in to someone and dropped the empty cardboard.

"Oof!" She grunted once she hit the gravel, catching herself with her palm and feeling the fresh cuts burn in her calloused skin.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said a familiar voice as a hand was offered to Fionna. She accepted the helpful hand and allowed the stranger to pull her up.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't…" she trailed off as she found herself face to face with the one and only Marshall Lee Abadeer. He smirked at her sudden silence.

"Looking? I could tell by how loud you were yelling at Cake," he teased. His smirk widened enough to show his teeth as Fionna's cheeks flushed a dull pink. Oh crap. This was not good.

"U-uh, y-yea," she stuttered.

"So, your booth is next to mine, right?" He asked.

"Yup…unfortunately," she muttered the last part to herself while she looked down at the broken gravel.

"Cool, the lady told me we're partners," he told her. Fionna stared up at him firmly, confused by how he could talk so casually to her after…after what they "did" (even though they agreed it never happened…)

"Yeah. I heard." She said harshly. He chuckled.

"Look at us, we're having a normal conversation without jumping at each other throats. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," he joked, placing his hand on her shoulder and laughing slightly. Fionna instantly shrugged it off.

"Please don't touch me," she said sternly. Marshall blinked, pulling his hand away and shoving it back in to his pocket.

"Uh, okay…May I ask why?"

"You've touched me enough," she said before picking up her box and rushing past him. Marshall sighed and turned his head to watch her walk away, and then ran his fingers through his hair. It was quite warm today…he was starting to regret wearing jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: icing on the cake

"A what?" Fionna questioned.

"A baking challenge," the woman repeated. Peggy, they found out, was her name.

"But, I have no idea how to bake."

"Yeah, me neither," Marshall added. Peggy laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. It's a box mix, so it's actually more of a decorating challenge," she assured them.

"Oh, okay. That sounds easy enough," Marshall said.

"I've never made a box cake! How does that work?" Fionna questioned, starting to have a mental freak out. How do you make a cake out of a box?

"It's just cake powder that comes in a box. All you add is like eggs and milk and oil," Marshall informed her.

"I've never cracked an egg either!" She shouted.

"Well, while you two discuss your game plan, I'll go and inform the other sponsors. The challenge starts in half an hour," Peggy chirped before continuing to the next sponsor booth.

"What do you mean you've never cracked an egg? Have you never made eggs?" Marshall asked.

"No, I haven't made anything. My mom did the cooking, and after that Cake would cook for me and herself," Fionna replied with her arms crossed.

"Are you serious? You need to learn how to cook." Fionna glared up at him, her lower lip automatically sticking out.

"No, you need to stop being so condescending. Just because you know how to bake a box cake doesn't mean that you can act like I'm completely incompetent," she snapped.

"You literally have never cracked an egg in your life! You just admitted that! That's the easiest thing. Fuck, I can do that!" Marshall pointed out.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't stir ingredients, or turn on a goddamn oven!"

"Guys! Stop shouting, you're making a scene," Cake interrupted. Fionna closed her mouth and looked over to her best friend. Marshall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How did you two even get past first base? Geez," Cake muttered to herself loud enough for Fionna to hear. She slapped her arm and blushed violently.

"Hey!" She hissed. Fionna gave her the death stare as Marshall's annoyance was replaced with confusion.

"Is…something wrong?" He asked. Cake and Fionna both looked up to him and shook their heads.

"Nope." Cake said.

"Absolutely nothing." Fionna added. Marshall looked at them skeptically before Cake turned and walked away from the annoying and totally not amorous duo. The tattooist shook his head and sighed again.

"Look, I'm sorry if I insulted your 'cooking' skills, but we need to come up with a design," he said. Fionna furrowed her brows.

"Design?" She repeated nervously.

"Yeah. She said it was more of a design challenge," he reminded her.

"I'm…not that good with design," she confessed.

"What? You're a florist, of course you're good with design."

"I'm only good with colors…and I can't draw," she blushed as she spoke, keeping her eyes on the ground as she shifted her weight.

"Oh…you…oh," Marshall was at a loss for words. He ahead assumed she had some kind of drawing ability, but it appeared he was wrong.

"S-shut up, I'll be in charge of the colors and you can't do the stupid loopy shit with the frosting," she snarled. Marshall chuckled, snapping Fionna's eyes up to him. She blushed even deeper. His laugh…it was…attractive.

"You mean designs?" He questioned. She glared at him.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"Hey, are you wearing sunscreen?" He asked.

"Yeah. Of course I am, it's a million degrees today. Why?"

"Your face seems a bit red," he noticed reaching forward to feel her temperature. She quickly slapped his hand away and covered her cheeks.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked shaking it off. That actually kinda hurt…

"I said don't touch me," she growled.

"Geez, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you," he hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you could," she scoffed.

"No, I couldn't. Why the fuck would I?" He questioned. Fionna opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a squeak emanating from the center of the park in the main shelter.

"Sponsors, please make your way to the center. Sponsors, please make your way to the center." Announced a voice that sounded a lot like Peggy's.

"Great. We just wasted half an hour on arguing," Fionna grumbled as she walked past Marshall and headed directly for the center.

"Hey-Fi, wait up-"

"Don't call me that."

Marshall took a deep breath and followed in silence. He was so over arguing with her right now. No matter what he did or say she would totally over-react. Did she really despise him that much? He knew that she totally regretted…spending the night, but they both agreed it never happened, right? So why was she acting this way? He thought he knew women and how they act, but this was completely out of his comprehension. Maybe he was being a bit touchy, or maybe she had a thing about personal space. Even if that was true it still doesn't explain her hostility towards him…When they arrived at the center shelter the other sponsors were already circled around Peggy.

"Okay, sponsors, who is excited for the first challenge!" She grinned. There were five sponsor teams, and a few of them cheered. The rest of them clapped, but Fionna kept her arms crossed out of anger. She couldn't believe she was stuck with him. This was going to be a long day.

"Great! I've already explained your challenge to you guys, and you'll be baking your cakes in Microwave ovens at your table. Your supplies are already set out, all you have to do is go to the table with your corresponding number and wait for people to gather around," she explained.

"What corresponding numbers?" Fionna muttered.

"Our team number. She told it to me and must've forgotten to tell you," Marshall leaned down and whispered in her ear while Peggy continued to ramble.

"Well, what number are we?" She asked.

"7," he answered.

Fionna nodded in response, and Marshall pulled away to return his attention to Peggy. The blond glanced up at him while he was occupied with Peggy's words. His eyes were focused, and his jaw was strong yet slack as he listened. His lips were pale, and his ears were littered with piercings. Black plugs stretched his lobes, and his cartilage must've had a good 5-6 studs in a row. It struck the florist how odd it was that this was the first she's noticed his ear jewelry. What was more odd was that she kinda liked how it looked. The plugs weren't too big, but typically any size would put her off. And any stud above the lobe made her stomach go sour. Yet…it looked good on him. It almost made him look even more attractive than he originally was. Fionna cursed herself as she realized she was staring and forced her gaze on to Peggy. She was certain his ears would put her off, but it only made her like him. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was the heat. She was thankful she decided to wear shorts today.

"Okay! Is everybody ready?" Peggy asked, her grin still plastered on her face. The teams nodded with a few enthusiastic "hell yeah"'s before she dismissed us to our set ups.

"So what design did you have in mind?" Fionna asked Marshall once they got to their counter.

"I was thinking some flowers maybe? Since your a florist and the big tattoo stereotype is roses and dragons," he said. She nodded and looked at the supplies in front of them. A box, a couple eggs, milk, a bowl, and a whisk was set in front of them. Next to the microwave was a small circle cake pan and non-stick spray. Marshall picked up the box and read the instructions as she stared down at the pan.

"So all you do is mix all of this stuff in a bowl and put it in the microwave?" She asked.

"Yup," he replied, popping his lips at the p.

"Okay then, sounds easy enough," she mumbled and slid her finger along the lip of the bowl as he read. It wasn't long before people has started to crowd around the sheltered center and Peggy had started the time. Everyone was mixing and pouring their ingredients around the same pace, but Fionna and Marshall had managed to get theirs in their microwave first.


End file.
